Tea and Toast
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: 'When the sky's are looking black my dear, and your hearts lost all it's hope, after dawn there will be sunshine and all the dust will go, the sky's will clear my darling, I'll wake up with the one I love most and in the morning I'll make you up... some tea and toast.' Follow AJ and Punk on their journey to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but I always like having two stories to balance off of, so well… here's my new story that I am starting as well as You Belong With Me. Enjoy and REVIEW. This is not an AU story. **

Punk hated going to 'work parties' as he liked to call them, but since it was Natalya and TJ, who he was fairly close to, he decided to make an exception.

"How do you do this thing?" Punk asked to his road wife Kofi, looking into the mirror trying to do his tie.

"You're like a child." Kofi said, shaking his head laughing and walking over to help his clearly lost friend.

"What? I don't go to things like this. A. I'm never invited and B. Well I just don't go to them." Punk said, straightening his tie as Kofi finished it.

"Ok whatever. Let's get going." Kofi said, Punk grabbing his phone and wallet and walking out the bus with him.

_With AJ…_

"Ok Nacho, seriously, I have nothing to wear." AJ sighed, practically tearing her wardrobe apart.

Nacho the dog ran over to the wardrobe and pulled out the simple white dress she wore on NXT.

"You like this huh?" AJ said, picking it up from Nacho. "Well guess I better get ready then." AJ said, walking into the bathroom.

_At the wedding…_

"When is it going to start?" Punk asked, sitting beside Kofi getting impatient.

"I don't know, stop being so impatient." Kofi said.

Punk sank down on the chair and folded his arms but bolted right up when he saw a young woman rush in and sit down. She was gorgeous.

"Who's that?" Punk asked Kofi who wasn't really paying attention to Punk and talking to Fandango behind them.

Punk got a glimpse of the girl and nearly fell off his chair, "Jesus Mendez." Punk said, causing Kofi's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Kofi asked.

"Look, what happened to that little geek." Punk said pointing to AJ who was sitting with Kaitlyn and Cody.

"I thought you moved on from her?" Kofi said.

"Well… yeah I have, but she… just admit that she looks good." Punk said.

"I have a wife thank you very much." Kofi said, turning back round to talk to Fandango but Punk just sat and stared at the woman he once had very strong feelings for. _Still _had strong feelings for.

_6pm…_

Everyone was now back at the reception. Couples were dancing, people were laughing, talking, eating. It was good but Punk seemed to be alone at the table since, Kofi was dancing with his wife who showed up for the reception and the rest were up eating at the buffet.

So not to make himself look like a loner he took his phone out and began scrolling through twitter when a message popped up from her. AJ.

_You having fun over there ? Look over._

_AJ x_

Punk laughed and looked up and saw AJ wave to him, he waved back and noticed she too was sitting alone.

_I can say the same for you Miss Mendez. Care for a dance so we don't look like we have no friends?_

_Punk. X_

AJ smiled and looked up across the hall at Punk, who was smiling back at her.

_Shouldn't you come over and ask me that?_

_AJ x_

Punk received that text and stood up. Putting his phone in his pocket and taking his suit jacket off, leaving him in his shirt and tie, trousers obviously as well.

He walked across the room and towards AJ.

"Since you insisted. Would you like to dance?" Punk said, holding his hand out for AJ to grab it and stand up, they walked to the dance floor just a slow song began to play.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. Moving to the rhythm of the song, peacefully and lovingly. No words were spoken, actions spoke louder than words right?

He couldn't help stare at they gorgeous brown eyes, staring right into his mossy green ones.

AJ couldn't help but think how handsome Punk looked tonight. He very rarely went all out there so it was nice, he was probably thinking the same about her.

"I see you still haven't got rid of your converse." Punk whispered, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere in the room.

"Never." AJ whispered back giggling slightly.

Punk began feeling those feelings he used to have. The butterflies, the need, the want, just by looking at her.

AJ was too lost in Punks eyes to think about anything. Just like she said in their promo last year, 'your eyes, they send love straight into my heart…' That wasn't a lie.

Punk just wanted to swoop down and kiss her lips softly, but for the sake of the thousands of work colleagues in the room, he didn't, but he wanted to.

"What's going on with they two?" John Cena asked, dancing with Nikki Bella.

"I knew it." Nikki said turning around to Punk and AJ, lost in each other.

"Knew what?" John said confused.

"Ever since that love triangle the done, both of them have never been the same and you know it, especially Punk." Nikki said, whispering slightly so no one would hear her.

"They're just friends Nikki." John said.

"Do friends dance together and look into each others eyes lustfully?" Nikki said, causing John to look round again.

"They do look close, but Punk said he'd never date again until he gets out of this business." John said.

"So, Punk also said he didn't have feelings for AJ and now look where we're at…" Nikki said, both of them this time looking over at Punk and AJ, who danced slowly, still not taking their eyes off of each other.

**Nikki has a point. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Punk! Punk man, get up. We're in Chicago." Kofi shouted from the bus's small kitchen into Punks bedroom.

Punk's eyes popped open. He was home.

He shot up and he got ready quicker than ever, dashing past Kofi and finally opening the bus door to breathe in the warm Chicago, homely missed air that he loved.

"Good to be back? Huh?" Kofi said, joining him outside.

"Good doesn't describe it Kofi." Punk said, just looking around at his beloved home.

"Well, I've got some media to be doing so have fun, hometown boy." Kofi said, tapping Punk on the back and walking away.

What to do? What to do? Punk thought. Maybe go visit his family, friends. Go to a cubs game or blackhawks game. There was so much he could think of yet he only wanted to be with one person.

Ever since that dance, AJ had been on his mind all the time. He didn't know what it was but she just couldn't get out his mind.

"Hometown boyaaa!" Dean Ambrose shouted walking past Punk.

"Sup Ambrose." Punk smiled.

"See you tonight." Dean smiled, waving goodbye.

Tonight was Monday night Raw. She was going to be there, oh boy.

_Later that night…_

Punk was wandering the halls of the all state arena, wearing his Blackhawks jersey, following his upcoming promo about them winning the Stanley cup.

Then he saw her, skipping towards him. Hair in playful pony tails, title around her waist, old school way that not a lot of divas done.

"How's it going champ?" Punk smiled.

"Great. You ready for your hometown, Chicago can get crazy you know." AJ smiled.

"Oh I know, probably better than anybody. I'm ready." Punk smiled.

"Well, have fun." AJ said, her dimples showing slightly as she smiled.

"Thanks, good luck with your match." Punk said, kissing her cheek as a spur of the moment thing. Did he really just do that.

AJ's eyes popped open as his lips pressed down softly on her cheek, she turned her head and faced her lips directly at his. They stayed for a minute, staring at each other, both breathing fastly, hearts pounding as they inched closer and closer to one another's lips.

"Punk, you're on in 5." A producer called, causing AJ to jump as well as Punk.

"I eh… I better get going. G…good luck." AJ stumbled on her words, walking on by.

Punks sighed as he watched her walk away. He grabbed his water and walked on to the gorilla, ready to go on in front of his family and home town crowd, trying to forget about what happened minutes ago.

_After RAW…_

Punk was pretty sore after RAW since Ryback put him through a table, he just wanted to get to his bus and rest. He was probably the last person to leave in the parking lott when he looked over to see AJ on the phone beside her car. She looked a little distressed and upset.

He limped over to her car and tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn round quickly.

'You alright?' He mouthed knowing she was on the phone. She just nodded and continued to listen into the phone deeply.

Punk stayed and waited for her to come off the phone, finally being able to speak to her, "You ok?" Punk said.

"That was my mom… my brother is back from the army." AJ said, a tear slipping down her face.

"That's good, you could go visit…"

"No… he… he's dead." AJ said, bursting into a fit of tears.

Punk instantly pulled her in tightly and embraced her as she cried. He didn't know what it was like to lose a sibling but he knew how hard it must be, especially when she got on really well with him.

He hated feeling how bad she was hurting. Her tears damping his t-shirt, her arms circling his body, holding on tightly, never wanting to let go.

"AJ… I'm so sorry…" Punk said, swallowing his sorrow for her.

She just continued crying silently into his chest. Not even caring if anyone was watching. She needed him for times like these, she just needed him full stop.

**I am going to change the title of this story and the summary. So don't be alarmed, it's the same story, just different title and summary. REVIEW this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

After at least half an hour of Punk and AJ standing in the parking lott with all that could be heard was AJ's painful cries, she finally got herself together and dried her tears.

"Thank you… I better get going…" AJ said, trying her very best to smile.

"AJ, I don't think it's good if you drive, especially alone. Come stay on my bus for the night, just until you feel ready." Punk suggested.

"No of course not, I couldn't intrude in your personal space, anyway Kofi is there, we won't all fit." AJ said.

"Kofi's out of town, there's plenty of room. Please, for your own sake." Punk said, nearly begging.

AJ looked side to side as if looking for answers. Maybe a night wouldn't hurt. She knew how well Punk treated women, especially when they were upset.

"Ok." AJ smiled causing Punk to smile as well.

_5 hours later…_

One minute AJ would be fine and talking away and the next she'd be crying her eyes out. She was like an emotional roller-coaster.

"AJ, you can have my bed tonight." Punk said, noticing AJ start to yawn.

"Punk! No. I'm not taking your bed." AJ said.

"It's fine, honestly. I hardly sleep anyway." Punk said.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. On you go." Punk smiled.

"Thank you. You're so sweet." AJ said, kissing his cheek softly before toddling on through the walk way and into his bed.

She pulled back the covers and slid in. The covers smelt of him. Same fresh, minty smell that he had since she met him.

Punk smiled and walked into the room to see her already fast asleep. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling. He knelt down at the bed side where she lay on her back and stared at her peaceful body, sleeping as still as a statue.

He gently pressed his lips against her own for the first time since that kiss on Smackdown. He could feel her eyes flutter open and she pulled him round, causing him to be alarmed and tumble on to the bed beside her.

AJ deepened the kiss open mouthly and pulled him close into her.

Punk wasn't sure as to what was happening, but all he knew was that this was leading on to something more than a kiss.

AJ took the bottom of his t-shirt with her finger tips and pulled it over his head, throwing it away quickly, taking in his colourful, muscular, well-toned chest.

Throughout the process, there were kisses here and kisses there.

Punk wasn't sure if this was the right thing to be doing while AJ was so upset and venerable but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He'd just have to deal with consequences in the morning because right now he had to have her.

He pulled her t-shirt off and reached behind her to unclasp her bra, revealing her average sized but perky breasts.

He lay her back down and led a trail down the valley of her breasts with his tongue, sprawling his hands down her lower body, causing her to shiver.

He moved himself down to be met by her jeans and he slowly unbuckled each button, slowly pulling the zip down, his eyes not leaving her own.

Once he had her jeans gone and away he quickly removed her panties and took in her gorgeous figure, desiring for him to pleasure her.

He waited for a signal until he started his journey to pleasing her. Once she nodded slowly, he parted her already wet folds and drove in willingly, enjoying the reaction he was getting from her.

"Oh… feels so good…" AJ shuddered.

Punk smiled and continued to finish what he started, inserting a finger and flicking his tongue around to where her moans were escaping from.

"Punk…" AJ whispered, putting her hands through his messy brown hair.

"P…Punk… I'm gonna…"

"Phil." Punk said, this was perhaps the only time he let people call him by his real name.

"Phil… Oh god… I'm gonna… Oh…" AJ mumbled, thrashing around as her orgasm overcame her, dancing through her body, causing her to forget about ever bad thing in the world.

Punk smiled, taking his fingers and putting them in his mouth, "You taste so good." Punk smirked.

"Please… I need you…" AJ said, grabbing his shoulders, almost begging for him.

Punk gladly took his jeans and boxers off and lined himself up with AJ, inserting himself in one blissful thrust, pausing to feel her around him before he started to move.

AJ wrapped her legs around Punks waist, giving him better access, clawing at her back as he moved in and out of her, leaning down for a passionate kiss now and then.

"This… this feels so good." AJ said truthfully, no one had ever made her feel like this before.

"You're so tight and wet." Punk growled.

This was the first time he and AJ ever had sex and this wasn't exactly how he expected it to be. It was everything and more. It was peaceful, sensational and most of all… it was right.

"Phil… Oh god!" AJ screamed as Punks hips crashed down against her own, going at a rapid pace now.

"April..." Punk said, leaning down to capture her desiring lips, hearing her moan into the kiss turned him on so much.

It wasn't like Punk to take advantage of a women but he wasn't exactly taking advantage because he had feelings for AJ, feelings that he needed to find out if they stood mutual.

"Phil… I'm so close…" AJ said, her hands raking down his back.

"Just let it go, let it go." Punk said, feeling his orgasm build up to the hilt.

"Oh Phil… Phil!" AJ screamed, feeling Punk's warm seed shoot right through her body, filling her with essence and love.

"April…" Punk said, resting his head on her shoulder, beginning to stop moving in and out of her and staying quiet and peacefully still.

He waited a few minutes and pulled out, rolling over to the other side of the bed. Both of them stared at the ceiling awkwardly, did they just make a mistake?

**Regrets and doubts? Hmmm… REVIEW and see what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Punk woke up the next morning to find the space beside him cold and empty. Of course she had left. He quickly got dressed and walked through the bus and outside to find the bus driver outside smoking.

"She's down at the beach." The bus driver said to Punk.

"Ok, thanks." Punk said, walking towards the beach and down the stairs, standing on the golden sand.

He saw her standing throwing pebbles into the sea. This was either going to go wrong or horribly wrong.

He approached her and spoke, "Hey." Punk said causing AJ to turn and face him.

"Hi." She replied, still picking up the pebbles and throwing them into the sea.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess. My mom phoned this morning to tell me the funeral is Friday." She sighed.

"Better to get it done and over, your going alone?" Punk asked.

"Yeah… unless you wouldn't mind coming with me?" AJ asked.

"Of course I'll come with you." Punk smiled.

"Thank you." AJ said.

"About last night…"

"Last night…"

They both spoke at the same time, "You go first." AJ chuckled.

"I don't want you to think that I took advantage of you. I just thought you needed a friend, I'm sorry if it was the wrong thing to do." He said.

"It's fine, I needed someone your right and for what it's worth I enjoyed it." AJ smiled, passing the pebble to him, "Go, skim it." AJ said.

Punk remembered doing this as a little kid, he placed the pebble in his hand the right way and skimmed it along the sea, watching it jump in and out in rhythm.

"You'll need to teach me." AJ smiled.

_Friday…_

Punk was surprised at how little the funeral was. He was currently in talks with April's father.

"So you're dating my daughter?" AJ's father said to Punk.

"No sir, just close friends." Punk answered.

"You care about her?" He said.

"Yeah, very much." Punk smiled.

"That's good. She's never been treated properly by boys before so make sure you do, or I'll come find you." Her father said sternly.

Punk swallowed loudly.

"I'm just joking boy, don't look so scared." Her father started laughing.

Punk chuckled as well.

_Later that night…_

Since AJ was home for the funeral she asked Punk if he wanted to stay in her house. She had plenty of bedrooms.

"Wow, who's this little guy?" Punk asked being attacked by a little skimpy dog.

"Nacho." AJ smiled, lifting Nacho up.

"He's cute." Punk smiled, rubbing under Nacho's chin.

After Punk had put his clothes for the next morning in his room, he made his way in to the living room where AJ sat watching TV, he joined her.

"So your dad asked me if we were dating today." Punk said causing AJ to chuckle.

"And what did you say?" AJ asked.

"No obviously, then he threatened to come find me if I hurt you." Punk said.

"Well, that's my dad for you." AJ laughed.

"Apart from that he's a nice guy." Punk chuckled.

After a couple of minutes of silence went by before AJ asked a question that had been annoying her for a while.

"Punk, what happened to you and Amy?" AJ asked.

Punk was surprised at how forward that question was.

"I eh… I don't want to talk about it." Punk said.

"Please… you're here for me, so let me be here for you." AJ said, resting her hand on his lap.

"Ok, she… she broke it off with me when I told her I didn't want kids any time soon. She told me because she was getting older she didn't want to wait about but I promised myself I would never have kids whilst with WWE. Then that rumour about her being pregnant got spread and that made her even madder. She just flipped, chucked me out. I really thought she was the one you know, but we were hardly seeing each other anyway, it's better to date someone who's still with WWE." Punk finished.

"I'm sorry." AJ smiled sympathetically.

"Don't be, I suppose I've moved on. What about you and Dolph? Words were you and him were dating?" Punk asked.

"Words are false. It was only a storyline. Rumours will be the death of me I swear to Jesus." AJ said.

"I know. AJ?" Punk said, he needed to get something off his chest.

"Yeah?" AJ said, her head turning to face him, her eyes staring right into his own.

"I… you… I don't really know how to say this, I think… well I think I like you, more than just a friend, for a while." Punk said, breathing loudly after getting that out in the open.

"You do? Well good, the feeling's mutual." AJ said, cupping his cheeks and pulling his neck down, passionately kissing him. Punk lifted her up off the couch, her legs circling him.

He moved his way over to her bedroom, his lips not leaving hers in the process. He walked in and closed the door with his foot tightly.

_Hours later…_

Both of them were now curled up together tightly, not letting go of one another. Punk didn't know if this was really happened? AJ made him feel good in every bone in his body, she gave him butterflies. This was the best he'd felt in a long, long time.

AJ couldn't believe this was happening. Ever since she laid eyes on Punk she knew he was something special. He made her feel safe, the way his arms circled her, the way he leaned her head into his chest tight and snug, keeping her away from all the evil things in the world. This was perfect.

**Well… aren't they just the cutest? REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Morning." Punk smiled down at AJ who was still snug under the covers holding onto his chest.

"Morning." AJ smiled.

"You know, I could just lie here forever." Punk said.

"Me too, it's so comfy and warm." AJ smiled.

"But…we have battleground tomorrow." Punk frowned as he and AJ would have to be leaving soon to Buffalo NY for the battleground PPV.

"Can we not just phone in sick?" AJ laughed, joking obviously.

"Nope, I don't think they'll buy it. C'mon, we better get up." Punk sighed.

_Sunday night…_

AJ knew she had hurt her head but she didn't think it was as bad as a concussion. She was currently in the trainers room getting checked over. Through the trainer shining the torch in her eye she could see a certain someone rush in the door, rather sweaty.

"Hey, you alright?" Punk asked, wiping his forehead of sweat, of course he had just beat Ryback.

"No, I have a concussion. They're sending me home." AJ frowned.

"No RAW tomorrow?" Punk frowned.

"Nope." AJ sighed, she hated when she missed shows.

"Well I'm going down to see Cena anyway on Tuesday, I'll come see you." Punk smiled, watching the trainer walk out the room and stealing a quick kiss from AJ causing her to chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Tuesday." AJ smiled, standing up slowly.

"I'll walk you to the bus." Punk said, helping her walk through the hall ways and outside the back of the building to where the buses were all parked.

Once they had reached the bus, AJ turned around and wrapped her arms around Punks neck.

"I'm going to miss you." AJ said pouting.

"I'll see you on Tuesday." Punk reassured, giving her a slow kiss, not knowing a certain two people were looking.

"Hunter, look." Stephanie said, pointing over to AJ and Punk.

"They're dating?" Triple H said confused, watching the couple make out passionately.

"I didn't know they were." Stephanie said.

"Vince isn't going to be happy about this." Hunter said.

**Uh oh, let's hope Triple H doesn't tell Vince. **

**Ok, so out of all my stories there is one that I really miss writing, the "Heart Beat" Series. I think there is still some unfinished business to that story. If anyone has any ideas for a new sequel to the three heart beat stories please PM me or REVIEW and tell me. I miss writing that story so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Tuesday…_

"So… that wedding was good." John said, him and Punk working out in the gym like Punk said to AJ he would.

"Yeah it was alright." Punk said, concentrating on his push ups.

"I didn't know you liked dancing?" John laughed, lifting the weights up and down.

"What are you talking about John?" Punk asked.

"AJ. That's what I'm talking about." John said.

"What about AJ?" Punk said, trying his best to not look so defensive.

"Stop playing dumb and just tell me." John said, putting the weight down that he was lifting and sitting up to look at Punk.

Punk knew a lot about John and the one thing he knew was that he was a very trustworthy person. He wasn't a blabber.

"Ok ok, we… well we're secretly dating." Punk said, watching John's face drop.

"Your dating?" John said shocked. He thought Punk just had a crush on her, he didn't know they had mutual feelings and were dating. This wasn't going to sit well with the boss.

"Yeah." Punk smiled.

"Eh… Well I guess I'm happy for you." John said smiling.

_Later that night…_

"Ok, so we have popcorn, chocolate, pepsi and ice cream." Punk said, taking the food out the shopping bag, putting it in AJ's bin and sitting down beside her on the couch.

AJ smiled as Punk passed her the goodies. He really was a gentleman.

"Oh and your phone bleeped while you were at the bathroom." Punk said, walking over and collecting AJ's phone, handing it to her on the way back.

AJ smiled and took the phone, reading the text message.

_Tomorrow. Meeting in Connecticut. 12pm. Don't be late. We have things to discuss._

_Vince._

AJ sighed, a meeting with Vince McMahon was never good.

"Who was it?" Punk asked nosely.

"Vince. He wants to talk to me tomorrow." AJ sighed, taking her spoon and digging it into the ice cream.

"He wants to speak to me as well." Punk said confused, "You don't think…"

"You haven't told anyone have you?" AJ said getting worried.

"No… well… yeah." Punk said.

"Who?" AJ said looking Punk in the eye.

"John."

"Cena?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Punk said.

"Vince McMahon's golden child, you told him, are you stupid?" AJ said.

"Hey! I trust John ok, he'd never betray me, someone maybe saw us I don't know, John wouldn't have told him." Punk said.

_With Triple H and Stephanie…_

"So you got in contact with them both?" Triple H said on the phone to his father in law, Vince McMahon.

"Yes. They're both coming to see me tomorrow. Thanks for informing me Hunter." Vince said in that gruff voice.

"My pleasure." Hunter smiled, hanging up.

He never really liked Punk, this was going to be fun to watch.

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

_The next day…_

"Ok, I'm glad the both of you could be here. Especially you AJ since your concussion." Vince said as Punk and AJ sat down in his office in Connecticut.

"That's totally ok Mr. McMahon." AJ said politely, this was her boss after all, Punk on the other hand didn't really care, he just wanted this meeting over and done with.

"Well, a little birdie told me about you two." Vince said.

"What about us two?" Punk said, sitting up in his chair.

"That the fact you are both dating." Vince said.

Shit, AJ thought, "Mr. McMahon…" AJ was cut off by an unhappy Punk.

"And if we are… what is it to you?" Punk said.

"Well Mr. Brooks," Vince said, stating Punks second name, making it clear that this was strict business, "You know how we feel about couples dating that have been in storylines before, plus, AJ has her whole career ahead of her, she's just starting out to be the next greatest diva, you wouldn't want to go ruin that would you Punk?" Vince said.

"Hold on just a second, who the hell are you to bring me here and tell me who I can date and when I can date them? Huh?" Punk said, fuming.

"I'm your boss." Vince said.

"Does this look like a face that cares?" Punk said pointing to his face.

"Ok, just the both of you be quiet." AJ said stepping in before things got out of hand, " , we can go over this. Me and Punk will keep our relationship strictly between us, I can carry on with my career and Punk can carry on with his. It's no big deal."

"Miss Mendez, it might not be a big deal to you but it is to us here at WWE. Now, I know what your both thinking, 'Who is this guy to tell us what we can and can't do?' I know, but if you want to continue dating your going to have to make an exception." Vince said, an idea coming to mind.

"And what exception would that be Vince?" Punk said, in a very bad mood.

"Make your relationship a reality." Vince smiled.

"By that you mean?" AJ said, confused just as much as Punk.

"Well, we're going to take your relationship and put it into a storyline." Vince said.

"Nope. No way, not doing it." Punk said.

"Well then I could wish you both on your future and evers?" Vince said.

"We'll do it." AJ said, not wanting to be fired from the job she loved so much.

"What?!" Punk shrieked turning to AJ.

"Thank you for being reasonable Miss Mendez. Unlike some people." Vince said turning to Punk.

AJ stood up and shook Vince's hand, walking out with Punk following her like a lost puppy. Once they had both got outside Punk tapped AJ's shoulder causing her to turn round.

"What the hell was that?" Punk said.

"I just saved both our jobs that's what." AJ said.

"Vince just said that to scare us. He wasn't going to actually fire us, we're the two best things he's got going. Now we have to go do a stupid fucking storyline." Punk said, getting really angry.

"Don't swear at me." AJ said sternly as if speaking to a kid.

"Well I wouldn't be if you hadn't agreed to this stupid situation, all because we're dating. What is it this time he's going to come up with? You pushing me into a table? slapping me? Kissing someone and then kissing me?" Punk said.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this? It's just a storyline." AJ said, what the hell was the big deal.

"I'll tell you why… if he dare thinks about letting another man even look in the same direction as you, I'll tear them apart. He's doing this to get under my skin." Punk said.

"Punk, we don't even know what the storyline is, let's just calm down, especially you, we'll be fine ok, even if I do have to do something with another man, or if I do have to slap you, I'm still going to love you." AJ said.

"Ok… wait what did you say?" Punk said.

"What?" AJ asked.

"You… you said you love me?" Punk said, shocked.

"Well yeah. I do… I love you." AJ smiled.

"I love you too." Punk smiled, leaning down and kissing AJ on her sweat soft lips.

Maybe he was over reacting, this storyline didn't matter, they loved each other.

_With Vince…_

"Oh yeah, the storyline is going to be brilliant." Vince smirked on the phone to his son in law.

"You're a genius Vince." Hunter laughed.

**Ok, so obviously I'm putting HHH as the bad guy because he's heel right now in WWE so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to put him bad in the story. REVIEW this chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Please REVIEW. I love hearing what you think of the chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Monday Night Raw…_

"Tell Punk and AJ I want them in my office, I need to discuss the upcoming storyline with them." Vince called to a director.

"Yes Mr McMahon." The man said, away to find Punk and AJ.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"So you beat the clock. Well done." AJ smiled to her boyfriend.

"And you gave Brie Bella a sore arm. Good job." Punk smiled, watching a director come up to him.

"Mr McMahon would like to see the both of you to discuss your upcoming storyline." The man said, watching Punk take off his tape on his arms.

"We'll come when we're ready." Punk said.

"Let's just go and get it over with." AJ said, making a fair point.

Punk just nodded and walked down the halls with AJ and didn't even knock on the door of Vince's office. He just barged on in and sat down.

"Nice to see you both." Vince smiled.

"Nice to see…" AJ was cut off.

"Cut the crap Vince and tell us the storyline." Punk said, wanting to get out of here asap.

"Ok, well our plan is to involve Paul Heyman with you. Basically next week AJ, you will cut a promo and Paul will come out complaining about you wasting his talking time. AJ you'll back chat him and then Ryback will corner you, ready attack, but of course cult of personality will blare through the speakers and your knight and shining armour will save you." Vince finished.

"That's not too bad." AJ said.

"We done?" Punk said.

"No. The next week will be slightly different, Punk you'll be in a match and up in the titantron Ryback and Paul will appear outside AJ's locker room. They'll go in and Punk you'll run to get her, then you'll find her…" Vince stopped.

"I'll find her and?" Punk said.

"Well, we haven't quite decided what you'll find her like, ok or beaten up. But that's all we know right now." Vince said.

"You're not getting a big guy like Ryback to beat her up. Don't think so." Punk said.

"We'll make sure she doesn't get hurt, don't worry. You two can leave now." Vince said, watching AJ and Punk up and leave his office.

"It could be worse." AJ said, both her and Punk getting their bags and walking out the back of the building.

"I don't get why us dating makes a difference to the storylines though. Just like Brie and Daniel." Punk sighed.

"It's just Vince being Vince." AJ said.

"I guess you're right. I'm hungry." Punk said, like a child.

"Me too." AJ sighed.

"Do you want to get ready and grab something. There's a diner across the road." Punk asked.

"Sounds good." AJ smiled, hopping on the bus and heading for the shower.

_1 hour later…_

Both Punk and AJ were in the little diner across the road. It was only them in it since it was coming up for midnight.

"So, I guess this is the part where you ask a bit about me?" Punk chuckled.

"Nope, I already know lots about you." AJ said.

"Ok, that sounds a little weird." Punk laughed, eating his chips.

"Your DVD, I'm not a stalker." AJ laughed.

"So you bought my DVD?" Punk smiled, glad she taken her time to sit and watch it.

"Yeah, maybe one of the best documentaries I've ever watched. You eh… you've not had the easiest of life's." AJ said.

"Your right, I haven't, but I still enjoy it, especially because you're in it." Punk said, kicking himself for sounding so cheesy, "Anyway, what about you? I know a small amount about you." Punk said.

"Well you know I lived in cars and stuff when I was small, basically that's it. I started wrestling, my dream came true and I love it." AJ smiled.

"You deserve it…" Punk paused as he looked round to see two guys come in the diner acting suspiciously.

"What?" AJ said, looking round to what Punk was looking at.

"Stay here." Punk said, getting up and walking up to the counter behind the two men.

"Hand over the money." The man said quietly, lifting a gun from his jacket and pointing at the now scared woman behind the counter.

Punk stayed silent and watched the woman start to empty the till. He had no clue what to do. He was a wrestler? How the hell did he not know what to do?

He kicked the second guy in the crotch, causing him to fall to the ground. He then spun the first guy around who was holding the gun and punched him square in the face.

"Call the cops." Punk said to the woman who wasn't digesting anything. She was too shaken up.

He took his phone out himself and phoned the cops.

AJ ran over quickly and checked on Punk to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine. Go on out to the bus and I'll get you in a minute." Punk said.

AJ nodded and walked out, walking past the cops on her way.

_Later that night…_

"You're a hero Mr Punk." AJ said, getting into bed with Punk later that night.

"I punched a guy in the face, nothing I don't do normally." Punk smiled.

"You know what I mean." AJ said, playfully hitting his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, AJ spoke up.

"This storyline… are you scared?" AJ said, looking up at Punk, staring into his eyes deeply.

"I'm scared that you get hurt, yes… are you?" Punk said.

"I'm just scared of all the death threats I'll get from your beloved fan girls." AJ laughed.

"Oh right, the ones who say I'm their husband?" Punk said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes they ones." AJ laughed, causing Punk to chuckle.

"No seriously, are you scared?" Punk asked.

"Nah, I know you'll protect me, just like you did tonight." AJ smiled, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Punk smiled and kissed her head, "Goodnight AJ." Punk said.

"Goodnight Punk."

**REVIEW. This storyline could end in a mess.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies for the lack of update on this story. Here is chapter 9.**

_Monday Night Raw Live On Air…_

"I've pretty much bet up every diva in that locker room. Kaitlyn, Natalya, Brie, Nikki, Layla, they two dancing monstrosity's Naomi and Cameron. I've bet them all therefor that makes me…" AJ was cut off as she looked to the ramp as Paul Heyman and his two goons by his side started to walk down the ramp.

"Miss Lee, please… if you think you are the greatest diva ever then you need to go take a long look in the mirror. Your just a mentally, unstable, conniving little girl who has slept her way up to her success." Paul Heyman said as the crowd 'Oh'd' with excitement.

AJ looked around, Paul was not meant to say that. He was meant to stop his line at 'conniving little girl.'

"Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are but this is my talking time so if you please." AJ said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes it may be your talking time but these people don't want to hear you talk nor do me or my two clients so please just leave the ring." Paul said.

AJ stayed in the ring and watched as Ryback started to corner her against the turnbuckle. The crowd were chanting 'CM Punk' and eventually went mad when cult of personality blared through the speakers.

Punk ran out with the Kendo stick and took Axel out first and then moving on to Ryback. He hit and he hit until Ryback was on his back, rolling out the ring leaving Paul Heyman standing in the ring, his hand running through his head.

"We can talk about this." Paul shouted over the crowd with emotion and feart in his voice.

"I'll be speaking to you after the show." Punk whispered so not to let anyone hear him. He then smacked the stick off Paul's back, hitting him until he rolled out the ring.

Punk turned to AJ who was still against the turnbuckle.

They shared a 30 second stare like when AJ passed Punk the chair in 2012 to beat Kane up. After AJ slid out the ring and walked away caressing her title, leaving Punk to celebrate with the crowd.

_Later that night…_

"Paul, can I speak to you." Punk said, tapping Paul Heyman's back.

"Yeah, what's up?" Paul said.

"You went off script. Why?" Punk said, he was very annoyed that Paul would say such a thing to AJ who was still fairly upset about his chosen words for her.

"I just thought it would be…"

"Next time don't think." Punk scowled, pushing past him and to the divas locker room to see AJ putting her jumper on.

"You alright?" Punk asked, sitting down on the bench taking a drink of water.

"Yeah. I'm gonna head on out to the bus and get a shower there. You don't mind?" AJ said.

"No, on you go." Punk smiled.

"See you in a bit." AJ said, kissing Punk's cheek and walking out.

Punk took his phone out and sat in the empty locker room when two girls walked in.

"Nikki, Brie… Can I help you?" Punk smiled standing up to the twins.

"No, we were just coming in to see if AJ was alright, we watched and heard what Paul said." Brie said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah she's alright, I'll tell her you came to check." Punk smiled, going to walk out when Nikki held his arm still.

"Me, John, Bryan and Brie were going to go out this weekend, you wouldn't perhaps want to join us?" Nikki smiled, of course this was all John's idea.

"I'll check with AJ but yeah, that should be good." Punk smiled.

"Good." Nikki smiled. "See you then." Brie smiled.

"Catch you two later." Punk said, walking out the locker room.

Punk then made his way through the now fairly empty halls when he saw Vince McMahon standing outside his locker room.

"Vince?" Punk said.

"Ahh, there you are. I'm here to discuss next weeks raw with you." Vince said.

"Ok, well make it quick so I can get to my bus." Punk said.

"Tag match… Axel and Ryback vs You and… AJ." Vince said.

"Jeez it's like summer 2012 with Kane and Daniel Bryan again." Punk chuckled to himself.

"That's alright with you?" Vince asked.

"It's fine. As long as she doesn't get hurt." Punk said, "Catch you." Punk said, grabbing his bag and walking out the doors.

_Later that night…_

"So we're tagging next week." Punk said, AJ lying with him on the couch, she had a fluffy dressing gown on which made it all the more cozier.

"Really? Against who?" AJ asked.

"Curtis and Ryback." Punk said.

"Lucky us." AJ laughed.

"Oh and Nikki and Brie invited us to a night out with them and their boyfriends." Punk said.

"Do we have to go?" AJ sighed, she had always got on with Brie but never seen eye to eye with Nikki.

"We'll just go and come straight back." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ said, smiling to him giving him a peck on the lips.

_With Nikki and Brie…_

"Nikki no." Brie said, not liking what Nikki was suggesting.

"I just don't want to see AJ get hurt that's all." Nikki said.

"She really likes Punk. Just stay out of their business." Brie said.

"He's just using her until he moves on to his next target. You know what he's like Brie, especially you." Nikki said.

"I'm not taking any part of this." Brie said, walking away from her sister.

**What do the Bella's have planned? Do Brie and Punk have history? How will the night out go? Find out next chapter. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I have nothing to wear." AJ sighed, clothes all over her and Punks hotel room.

"Stop fussing. We have to leave in 15 minutes." Punk said from the bathroom, spraying clone on his neck and body.

"Easy for you. You just fling on a t-shirt and jeans." AJ said.

_15 minutes later…_

AJ ended up just wearing a casual dressy top with jeans and converse. She had no time to dress herself up. Once they had arrived at the restaurant and said hello to all four friends they sat down. Brie facing Daniel, Nikki facing John and AJ of course facing Punk.

"This is nice. We never get to do this." Nikki smiled.

Everyone agreed and began their conversation going through most topics possible. It wasn't until Nikki started playing games were Punk wished he'd never agreed to come in the first place.

"I remember, you were with Brie at the time. Or was it Maria? I can't remember there's been so many." Nikki laughed, causing John to kick her under the table.

'You dated Punk?' Bryan mouthed to Brie who just stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Punk leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face stressfully, he caught AJ staring at him in confusion.

"They are talking about AJ vs Lita at mania 30, that must be awkward for you Punk." Nikki laughed.

"Enough." John said quietly.

"I eh… I think we're gonna go." Punk said, putting down the money for his and AJ's meal, "Thanks for tonight." Punk said tapping John on the back and smiling over at Bryan. AJ doing the same.

"What is it with you?" John said as soon as Punk and AJ had left out the building.

"AJ doesn't know what she's set herself up to." Nikki said, drinking her wine.

"Punk's a good guy Nikki. He wouldn't hurt her." Bryan said.

"Just like he didn't hurt your fiancé?" Nikki said.

"Am I missing something here?" Daniel said, completely confused.

"Ask Brie." Nikki said.

_With Punk and AJ…_

"You never told me you dated Brie… or Maria… or Kelly?" AJ said, taking her jacket off in the hotel room.

"I didn't think it was important." Punk said.

"Well it is to me. Punk?" AJ said looking at Punk who was taking his top off.

"What?" He replied.

"I'm not just… I'm not just some girl to keep you on your toes am I?" AJ asked.

"Of course your not. Yes, I've had my fair share of relationships in the past but none of them have felt as right as this one with you. Don't let Nikki get into your head." Punk said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I won't. I'm sorry." AJ said, hugging Punk tightly. She shouldn't have asked such a stupid question.

_With Brie and Bryan…_

"So do you want to tell me about you and Punk?" Bryan asked, lying in bed with Brie.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Brie said, trying to close her eyes.

"You never told me you dated." Bryan said.

"I didn't think it was important." Brie replied.

"How long did you date for?" Bryan asked.

"A couple of years. Look, Bryan I'm really tired." Brie said.

"Did you love him?" Bryan asked.

Brie closed her eyes, picturing all the memories she shared with Punk.

"We have to be up early." Brie said, turning her back to face Bryan who was deep in thought.

_With Nikki and Cena…_

"You were such a bitch tonight." John said, really ashamed of Nikki.

"AJ needed to know." Nikki said.

"News flash Nikki, AJ doesn't give a damn. You just embarrassed yourself." John said.

"You can say that when Punk does the exact same thing he done to Brie to AJ." Nikki said.

"And what is that?" John said.

"Break her heart into two pieces." Nikki growled.

**So yes I know Punk and Brie never dated but I thought this would be interesting. And also I'm not trying to put Nikki in the bad books but she fits the part. REVIEW.**


End file.
